darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anita
Anita first appeared along side Donovan Baine in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. She made her first playable appearance in the original Japanese console port of Marvel Super Heroes as a secret character. She would later appear in the Marvel vs. Capcom Origins ''version of the game. She has also made several cameo appearances in various other Capcom games such as ''Pocket Fighter. Background Anita is the small girl that always follows Donovan Baine around. She is 2'9' and 29 lbs. Anita carries an old doll that seems to be a memento of her mother. She had always been with Donovan ever since she was adopted by him from her orphanage. Because of her inhuman powers, she was shunned from society. This, coupled with witnessing her parents deaths, caused her to lose her emotions. She regained her emotions back as Donovan lost his humanity in the events of Night Warriors. She is also the probable ruler of humanity, which both Donovan and Jedah knows. Appearances Playable non-canon appearances *''Marvel Super Heroes'' In other games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' along Donovan's side. Some versions also allow her to be played using a secret code. Cameos in other games *''Pocket Fighter'', Anita appears on the Dhalsim's Toyshop stage searching for Donovan. *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' In other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, appears as Amanda. *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' *Udon Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers'' comics *Udon Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comics *''Street Fighter VS Darkstalkers'' ''Marvel Super Heroes'' Move list Trivia *Anita's name was changed in non-Japanese versions of Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge to Amanda. Her name was later changed back to Anita for other releases and media. *Anita was originally planned for ''Darkstalkers 3'' but, was later scrapped. Evidence of this can be found when hacking the game as her name, and life bar portrait appears in game.The Cutting Room Floor Vampire Savior: Unused Graphics *In Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and ''Vampire Hunter 2'', Anita follows Donovan across the stage. Capcom changed this in Darkstalkers 3 and ''Vampire Savior 2'' as Anita follows the opponent instead. *After winning or losing a battle in Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2) with Donovan, Anita runs off screen. *A grown up Anita appears in Donovan's Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''ending, and in [[Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection|''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection]] as an opponent to Dee, the dark-side of Donovan. *As mentioned above, Anita appeared as a secret playable character in the Japanese version of Marvel Super Heroes, however, since she was just a test character, she was very incomplete and can be considered a cheap character due to her moves. *Anita is the "she;" the ruler that Jedah mentions in his ending that may "fully awaken." More proof to this can be seen in the pre-fight dialogue when playing as Donovan versus Jedah in Darkstalkers 3 (PSone) and in the Sega Saturn port of Vampire Savior. **Jedah Doma is probably disturbed and apprehensive of her presence, as she is shown to have powers that could possibly pose a threat. **Lending more credence to the fact Anita is more powerful than she appears-- whether in her child or grown form is in the UDON comics Street Fighter Vs. Darkstalkers, where she effortlessly stopped a powered-up Oni from further assaulting Donovan. **Anita shares many similar traits to Ingrid from the''Street Fighter'' series as both characters have dark powers that can potentially surpassed the main characters (Ingrid to Ryu, Anita to Donovan and Hsien-Ko). *In Marvel Super Heroes, Anita appears with a mini version of Donovan's sword, Dhylec, with a red ribbon tied to its handle. Some of her other attacks involve cameos from other Capcom characters such as Akuma from [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Street_Fighter_II_Turbo Super Street Fighter II Turbo] and Hsien-Ko's sister Mei-Ling and the corpse or passed out body of Donovan. *In Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Anita appears as an assist character selected from a group of 20 prior to the start of any match (though there is a way to guarantee her selection with the rest of the group). When called she runs up next to your character along with various objects from the Darkstalkers series held above her via telekenesis and shoots them all at once towards the opponent. This can be used up to 5 times. *In the rare instances she does speak, Anita is voiced by Kyoko Hikami in Vampire Savior and Akiko Yajima and Andrea Libman in the respective Japanese and English versions of the OVA. Sprites Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= *Anita appears next to SNK's Whip in this Card Fighters' Clash Action Card. Official Images Videos Marvel Super Heroes - Anita Playthrough|Marvel Super Heroes Playthrough Navigation External links *Anita - Strategy Wiki *Anita - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Anita Anita - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes